Monster Hunter Heroes: Versus!
by Michael Montiel
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the Hunters from Monster Hunter Heroes were forced to fight each other to the death one on one? Well, wonder no more, as here they will very much do so! With a special guest to provide commentary every month, I'm sure you won't get bored with this! Rated M for violence, and death battle-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Why hello everybody! And welcome to MHH Versus! Something I forgot about for... 2-3 months... dang. That aside, special guest: Alchemy Knight(AKA Alchey) is going to help provide commentary for this month's match!

Alchey: Hi.

Me: Today he and I are going to grab two characters from the MHH, discuss and describe in detail their abilities, advantages and disadvantages and plop them in an arena to kill each other. There's going to be little to no dialogue between the characters, aside from maybe the occasional battle scream, taunt, victory taunt, or something along those lines.

Alchey: Now, if you'd please turn your attention to our first contestant: Prisim Stone. Not to be confused with Steven Stone, or Rolling Stone. Now I'm going to go eat myself a chicken sandwich, here are the contestants.

* * *

 **Contestant Profile #1**

* * *

Name: Prisim Stone

Monster(s): Gravios/Black Gravios(Remember, the slash means they've unlocked that subspecies, not all Hunters have all their monster's subspecies unlocked due to that monster being apart of a higher HR list)

Abilities: Fire Beam, AoE Flame(not an actual fart), Multi-directional fire beams.

Capabilities: The most destructive thing he can do is launch two beams at once in opposite directions and spin around like a top, creating an area-wide AoE attack. The weakest attack he could do is punch you. Due to his Monster's slow movements, re-positioning himself can prove to be difficult.

Fighting Style: He would use beams and AoE attacks to keep you at a distance, while not being able to reposition himself very well.

Quick-Bio: Never wears a shirt, medium height, blonde, pervy. He is not very balanced or strategic in terms of long term planning, and his team isn't assigned very many difficult single monster quest, so he may have trouble singling out a target.

* * *

 **Contestant Profile #2**

* * *

Name: Koenig S. Rauscher

Monster(s): Brachydios, Raging Brachydios(A comma means that the Hunter has NOT unlocked that subspecies)

Abilities: Slime mines, super strength, explosive punches, explosives in general.

Capabilities: The most destructive thing he can do is place a slime mine, and just as you land on it, he punches you with an explosion. His explosions are potent to monsters, but not AS much to other Hunters. The weakest thing he could do is kick you. Due to his monster's surprising speed, he is incredibly fast, however not nearly as fast as any of the G rank Hunters.

Fight Style: He would back you into a corner by chasing you, and strategically placing mines, then he would unleash a flurry of explosive attacks.

Quick-bio: Lazy, surprisingly tactful, mellow, constant internal rage. He may not always look it, but he's someone who goes with the flow more than christian bale's Joker, and that's saying something. However he will use whatever slip up he sees to his advantage. He's surprisingly tactful when fighting. As well the arena is surrounding by a mountainous destructible wall, meaning the fight could continue outside the arena.

* * *

Me: Wow... My money's on Prisim, because while Koenig can close distances, Prisim could easily unleash an AoE and force him back, thus making it a game of cat and mouse.

Alchey: But... Brachydios isn't at all weak to the fire element, as seen it can even inhabit molten lava for a short time.

Me: Good point... let's see how it ends then, shall we?

Alchey: Sure. But just a few things the readers should know: The arena is only 1000 square meters, meaning their running space and the distance between them can't be that big. Also, if one of the Hunters is forced out of the arena, they can still fight, as there is a ravine surrounding them, the fight is over when the other is either knocked unconscious or dead. And remember, this does not affect the MHH storyline in the slightest.

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Koenig and Prisim both stepped forwards, each given a chance to taunt.

"May you rest in pieces of Michael Bay." Koenig said, pounding his fist to his palm, the sizzle of the slime becoming audible.

"The definition of annoying would be a complement for the likes of you!" Prisim said, clenching his fists and putting up his arms to a boxing stance.

The two immediately started attacking each other, Prisim was blasting away at Koenig, who was in turn trying to close the distance. Koenig began placing slime mines at random, though they wouldn't last long, he'd hoped one would help.

Eventually Prisim had met the edge of the Arena, and Koenig was virtually touching him.

"MICHAEL BA-" Koenig was just about to perform an uppercut before being interrupted by an explosion of fire that forced him back. He slid across the ground, grabbing it and digging his fingers into the cement as he slid.

"Phew!" Prisim said, readying even more beams.

Koenig scowled and rushed around, evading most of the beams, but taking some of them, which slowed his progress. Eventually, Koenig had regained the ground he lost, and hammered his fist into Prisim's stomach. The opposing Hunter coughed and used the momentum from the punch to get over his opponent. Koenig looked to his fist to see that the slime had fizzed out and dried.

"Tch..." He let out a huff as he forced the slime to secrete through his skin and over the scabbed slime. He sprinted forwards, ignoring all of the beams that were launched at him. He shot both fists into Prisim's chest, sending him flying almost off the platform.

Prisim slid off the edge, but grabbed it before bringing himself back up in a flip. However, he was met with another power punch from Koenig, who had appeared to his side. The fist suck deep into Prisim's stomach and nerves, forcing him to cough up blood. He was sent flying yet again, and Koenig followed.

As Prisim landed back on the platform, his skin turned black, seemingly charred by fire, burnt. He stood up and blasted Koenig with two beams at once, keeping the speedy Hunter at a distance. Prisim continuously blasted Koenig with beam after beam until he stopped, readying himself for the follow up attack.

Koenig shot up from the created cloud of smoke, his skin emanating with a radioactive green color, and small cracks revealing slime opened. The slime on the tip of his knuckles also turned yellow, as he glared at his opponent. He cracked said knuckles, and after his neck.

"Let's finish this brawl." He said, sprinting forwards as fast as he could, a trail of slime following him as he closed the distance with him and his target.

Prisim nodded and blasted two beams and spun them in a circle around him, destroying the surrounding peaks. As he was spinning, Koenig had ducked under the attack and finally hit him with an uppercut.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Koenig shouted with vigor, as his opponent was sent barreling upwards and out into the ravine.

However, Prisim persevered and blasted his way back up using his beams. When he landed back on the platform he exploded in a fire ball, sending Koenig skidding backwards. He then proceeded to repeatedly blast Koenig with shorter beams of fire in quick succession.

Koenig roared in pain, and annoyance. He pounded a fist into the center of the arena, and shattered it. The Arena began falling apart at the seams, and it was getting increasingly difficult for Prisim to aim his beams. Koenig was able to rush forwards and tackle Prisim off the arena and into the Ravine. Prisim exploded with flames again to separate him and Koenig, who was relentless in an attack.

After a few seconds of Prisim desperately trying to keep Koenig away, they hit the ground, and Prisim took the heaviest toll, while Koenig was still enraged and had a type of painkilling adrenaline.

He rushed over to Prisim, pulling back his fist as he did so. Prisim groggily stood up and took an almost drunken fighting stance.

"MIIIIIIICHAEL BAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Koenig screamed, still sprinting. He shot his fist forwards, and it connected with Prisim's skull. The following explosion from the slime scattered the contents of the Gravios Hunter's brain in every direction. And as Koenig stood victorious, he wore a sickening smile of pain and pride.

* * *

 **K.O.**

* * *

Me: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN! Motherfucker's head exploded!

Alchey: What else can you expect? Koenig's a Brachydios, meaning he uses raw explosive power to win. Now, admittedly if he had unleashed his anger any later he would have been screwed and outmatched by Prisim's incredible Black Gravios fire power, and not to mention the only one doing REAL damage was Koenig considering Brachydios ain't weak to fire for shit.

Me: Still though... I was rooting for Prisim. I don't remember why.

Alchey: Well honestly never stood a chance, the fact the Koenig had always had internal anger issues is what made this fight almost rigged from the beginning. That being said, it was still a very interesting fight.

Me: That was epic, and one of the longest fights I've ever written! Minus this one fight I wrote for a... never mind. Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed this month's brawl between the BLISTERING BRACHYDIOS FIGHTER KOENIG S. RAUSCHER and the GODLY GIFTED GRAVIOS FIGHTER PRISIM STONE! See you next month(April) with the next fight! Of course, these are all going to be relatively short-ish, because I don't want them to drag out.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welcome back Hunters, to MH Fight Club! 1st rule of MH Fight Club? You can talk about MH Fight Club. 2nd rule of MH Fight Club is that THERE ARE NO RULES!

Sagan: Let's just get this over with.

Me: AY! okay. With all the destructive power that Koenig(Sagan's character) brought to the arena last time, it was obvious who was going to win from the very beginning. However, now we get to see just how powerful the G rank hunters are!

Sagan: Alright, here are the contestants.

* * *

Contestant Profile #1

* * *

Name: Alchey M. Knight

Monster(s): Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus/Abyssal Lagiacrus.

Abilities: Summoning lightning, immediate short-range teleportation(15 feet, anything farther takes at least a half second), manipulation of lightning, electricity cyclones. He can also change the level of power of the electricity(bright blue(cyan)=low damage, dark blue(Turquoise)=medium damage, darker blue(Navy)=high damage).

Capabilities: Alchey's signature attack is to just summon lightning down from the sky, however he is not limited to merely summoning lightning thor-style, he can also freely manipulate it. His teleportation gives him yet another edge. One thing to note that out of all of the G ranks, his physical attacks don't hit very hard, but his elemental attacks do quite a lot of damage.

Fighting Style: Alchey uses range to his advantage, and can easily teleport out of harms way if need be. Despite not hitting physically hard, he CAN infuse his attacks with electricity to amp up the damage dealt. He also has three different circumstances where his abilities are affected: Basic, on land, and underwater.

Quick-bio: In addition to being a timid and tactful Hunter(Similar to Brak Bryant), Alchey is also the youngest Hunter, and his naivety can and will often turn into arrogance. This is one of the few disadvantages he has, and it shows almost constantly.

* * *

Contestant Profile #2

* * *

Name: Nicholas Dreadman

Monster(s): Agnaktor/Glacial Agnaktor.

Abilities: He can alternate between the two elements as he sees fit, and can even use both at once. Similar to Silver's ice armor, he can create magma and permafrost ice out of thin air, and the armor can withstand high pressures and damage. Another ability he has is to create lava by melting the fire he can create on his hands, and similarly he can do the same by freezing over ice.

Capabilities: He has knowledge and practice in close-quarters-combat, however rarely gets to exercise it. Overall he and Garrus are the more balanced G ranks in that they are capable in CQC and ranged combat. He isn't the fastest, and he knows it, and he can use the beams he launches from his hands to propel himself around. He has the most defensive capabilities(And pain tolerance) out of all the Hunters.

Fighting Style: Using a combination of fire, lava, ice and... more ice, he usually overpowers his opponents by relying on the element advantage alone. He hits relatively hard both physically and specially. He will try to play defensively as the fight would drag on.

Quick-bio: Quick-thinking, and just as much smart, he is in charge of running the Guild while Taco is dealing with what's left of the world's governments. He is rather stubborn in his decision-making, but will change his mind given he sees the need to.

* * *

Sagan: So, where Alchey is more overpowering, Nicholas has the element advantage, AND a higher level of defense.

Me: This is gonna be intense! And as such, we've TRIPLED the arena's size, and increased it's damage resistance by replacing the rock with solid steel. That's 3000 square meters of solid steel that stretches down 2 miles into the Earth's ocean surface.

Sagan: Ocean surface?

Me: Oh yeah, I also moved the arena over the ocean to make things interesting. Although half of the area below is also an island with an active volcano... so if they fall it's a 50/50 chance of them winning or losing.

Sagan: I don't think that's-

Me: AAAANYhow, ON TO THE FIGHT!

* * *

FIGHT!

 **Music Queue: Clash of Leviathans**

* * *

Alchey teleported into the arena in a flash of light, grimacing as he eyed his opponent. Nicholas took the moment to take a deep breath and relax.

"I'll make this quick." Alchey said in an attempt to be edgy.

"Underestimating your opponent isn't wise." Nicholas snapped back harshly, readying himself.

The two of them stared stared each other down, neither moving an inch until suddenly, Alchey teleported behind Nicholas, who in turn launched himself forwards to hopefully evade an attack. Alchey responded by crashing a bolt of cyan lightning down where Nicholas would have evaded to.

Nicholas winced as he was struck by the weak-level electricity. He brought up his glowing right hand, and shot a short blast of lava at Alchey. After the exchange of beginning blows, the two of them upped the action, and Nicholas aimed to close the distance between him and the Lagiacrus Hunter. Alchey teleported away repeatedly, spamming the same electric attack over and over again, but as it seemed, Nicholas was repeatedly unaffected by the attacks.

Alchey was eventually backed onto the edge of the arena, forcing him to fight using CQC. He swung at Nicholas, electricity infused with his fist. Nicholas grabbed his wrist and redirected the attack. Alchey, who was now in a panic, discharged large amounts of electricity from his body.

Nicholas was forced backwards by the wide area of affect, giving Alchey room to attack. Multiple bolts of darker colored lightning struck down in front of him in a blind attack. Nicholas used this to his advantage, as he easily evaded the attack and got behind Alchey, immediately a clod of hardened lava was slammed into Alchey's back, sending the young Hunter forwards.

As Alchey rolled on the ground, Nicholas attempted to continue the onslaught, however he was interrupted by a furious looking Alchey, who'd blasted him with a ball of electricity. Alchey's skin paled, and his eyebrows began to twitch.

"Not bad." Nicholas mocked him after blocking the ball of electricity with more hardened lava armor.

Alchey didn't respond, he merely charged towards his opponent and began sporadically attacking from multiple angles, teleporting around to gain leverage. Nicholas was caught off guard, and was hit multiple times before he blasted the ground, creating a plume of lava to shoot up where Alchey would have been next. Barely managing to avoid the attack, Alchey quickly padded down his clothing, which had caught fire thanks to the lava.

"Damn you." Alchey growled.

The fight continued on, as Alchey would constantly try to win a fight he obviously couldn't. Eventually, he was once again backed onto to the edge of the arena.

He jumped off the edge, into the ocean below, and Nicholas followed after him. The two of them continued fighting, even in mid-air.

Nicholas kicked off of the wall and swung at Alchey several times, but the boy's teleportation was just too tricky. He tried this a few times to no success, until finally he dug his hand into the metal to stop himself from falling into the water. Alchey then shot out from the water, nearly black lightning surrounding his entire body.

"Hey there." He said in a low tone, causing Nicholas to visibly tense up. Alchey now had the upper hand, and used this newfound advantage appropriately by constantly blasting Nicholas with bolt after bolt of lightning.

Eventually, Nicholas was hit with one, forcing him off of the metal tower and into the abyss. Quick to react, Nicholas froze as much of the base of the tower as he could for footing, trapping Alchey in the process. Unfortunately for Nicholas, the restraints didn't last very long, and Alchey was back at attacking him with copious amounts of electricity.

Alchey's temper wouldn't last much longer, as his body began to glow the same color as the electricity. Nicholas flinched and began swimming over to the island. Alchey let out a battle cry as he rushed forwards, more than twice as fast as Nicholas

A barrage of electric and physical attacks all hit Nicholas seemingly at once, with Alchey teleporting around his opponent as he obliterated his opponent. The attacks came in so quick, Nicholas had no time to defend himself. Nicholas eventually fell unconscious, but Alchey didn't stop, he merely kept going, showing no remorse to his opponent.

Eventually Alchey's anger subsided, as he readied a blast of the most powerful electricity he could muster as Nicholas' body floated to the top of the water lifelessly. Alchey shot the beam at his opponent, disintegrating the very water he was in, as well as turning Nicholas' body to ash.

* * *

 **OVER KILL**

* * *

Me: Well... that didn't take long.

Koenig: My only gripe is that you basically rigged both my fight and this one with the obstacles. If not for the water Alchey wouldn't have had the advantage.

Me: Remember though, all Nicholas had to do was control the fight. And considering he was on the defensive, he could have EASILY done that, if not for Alchey's teleportation.

Koenig: Yeah I guess that put Nicholas at a disadvantage... So who's next?

Me: More people from the top 10! This up against: Garrus! And we'll get to see some of the toughest overall fighters in Team Taco square off once more! Though, after Garrus I plan to tone it down to the High Rank teams. That being said I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to the next one.


End file.
